


Let Go Of The Weight That Won't Let You Live

by Donzepan



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Family, Family Bonding, Gen, Light Angst, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 22:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20454365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donzepan/pseuds/Donzepan
Summary: This work takes place after they save Donald from the moon people(or he saves himself)





	Let Go Of The Weight That Won't Let You Live

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off of the song"If It's Too Hard To Forgive, Then Just Give",from The Amazing World of Gumball. (:https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=so5RzJLRfXQ ). I was watching the clip on YouTube and thought of these two emotionally constipated ducks. I posted about it a few months ago on my Tumblr(linked in the end notes section)and saw a few people liked the idea as well. No one else made an AMV or songfic(that I know of), so I made this.I can't wait for these two ducks to talk it out in the show. I'm also using this to satiate me because I can't watch the new episode coming out in a few days(I'm on vacation).

Scrooge was sitting outside of the manor, unable to fall asleep. Della was back home ... And so was Donald. Although he knew the blue eyed duck was beyond elated to see his sister, Donald had been avoiding both Della and him since they had rescued the duck from the moon people, only really speaking to the boys, Webby, Launchpad, even striking up a conversation with Mrs. Beakley. But never him. Scrooge didn't want to admit it, but the avoidance hurt. Through his angry words and defensive facade, the duck agreed with his nephew. He was the one that went behind Donald's back and got the Spear of Selene. He knew Della would probably find out, and he didn't stop her. He was a foolish man who should have listened his nephew. But, he didn't. And he regrets that every single day.

Suddenly, he heard a crash in the direction of Donald's houseboat and angry squawking accompanying it. As his nephew got closer to the door of the boat, Scrooge could see his flailing fists and red face. He sighed , and waited for the duck to stop. Eventually Donald calmed down and his face returned to its normal color. Scrooge called out to his nephew.

"Yew alright lad?"

The previously angry duck look up suprised, and he looked away, sheepishly. He hadn't realized his Uncle was there. The ex-sailor stayed silent, and was about to go back to his boat when he heard a soft voice.

"Donald, we need to talk."

Donald's head jerked up and he stared at his Uncle wordlessly, until he stiffly nodded his head. The two ducks sat side by side in the green grass, looking up at the midnight black Duckburg sky. Neither duck knew what to say. Where to start.

"Ten thousand reasons to give up. Too many words that piled up"

Donald glanced up at his Uncle, staring until Scrooge stared back, and he quickly averted his eyes. He had secretly been wanting to have this conversation for nearly a decade, as much as he didn't want to admit it. Dozens of sentence starters were whirling around in his head, but when he opened his mouth to speak, he drew a blank.

"But you refuse to try and mend, Your broken past before the end"

Scrooge was in the same boat. He had so desperately wanted to talk with Donald, and show the younger duck his point of view. Yearned for the day that he could convince his boy that he truly was remorseful and that he was so unimaginably sorry that he didn't listen. That he wants to turn back time and stop himself for getting the rocket built in the first place, and stop himself from brushing off Donald's concern.

" Your hearts too hard to understand, the sands of time slip through your hands"

Finally, Donald spoke.

"You built the Spear of Selene even though I told you not to. You didn't care about what I said. And you never have. "

The ex-sailor stole a quick glance up at his Uncle, but Scrooge was silent for once, and let Donald speak without interruption.

"And the ONE time I really needed you to listen you didn't. But you'll always listen to her."

Scrooge couldn't stop himself from interjecting.

"Lad, that's not true. Yew've always been a very valuable asset of my adventures.

Donald shortly replied

"Didn't feel like it"

"And no excuses can erase, the scars of time left on your face"

"You went and trapped me in a cookie, froze me,you name it.And even now, you sold me to a luck demon. You never seemed concerned about me. But you always were with her. If she fell, you helped her dust herself off if I couldn't, and gave her words of encouragement. If she scraped her knees finding treasure, you praised her for being a great adventurer that doesn't let a few scrapes get her down."

Donald was slowly but surely gaining more momentum, his voice getting louder as he spoke. Every time he said 'I', he jabbed a thumb into his chest.

"When _I_ fell, you didn't even bat an eye. When _I_ scraped my knees finding treasure, you told me to stop being so clumsy. SHE could never do anything wrong, and _I_ could never do anything right!!"

The younger duck was near screaming now, all of the feelings he had bottled up inside him for over a decade coming out like a dam had burst. Scrooge looked at his nephew, shocked by all of the words that had come out. He had never realized that in his quest to make Della confident in her adventuring abilities, that he had done the opposite for Donald's. He stared at his nephew for a few moments, wondering what he could say.

"If it's too hard to forgive then just give ,let go of the weight that won't let you live"

When the furious duck finally sat down he was slightly pink in the face, shoulders heaving. Scrooge placed a hand on one of said shoulders, prompting Donald to reluctantly look at him. 

"Donald, me boy .... ah never meant to push you aside. ah didn't pay attention because ah knew you could handle it. You took this all in stride and still went on our adventures. Ah always knew you were tough, and now ah know yew're even tougher than ah thought. Yew always kept Della, and me, out of trouble, and yew saved our tails more times than ah can count. Yew raised three wonderful boys and have grown more in 10 years than ah have in 150. Yew're tougher than the toughies, stronger than the strongies, and smarter than the smarties. Yewr just like ah was when ah was yewr age. Ah never got encouragement when ah was young, and ah became Scrooge McDuck,the richest duck in the world."

Scrooge trailed off, reminiscing about his road to fortune. A triumphant grin appeared on his face... and quickly fell when he saw his nephew's unimpressed stare. Sheepishly, he clearly his throat and resumed talking .

"Anyway, ah figured you would be the same. Ah'm sorry." Donald looked at his Uncle and started to talk, his voice much quieter than before.

"Just because I could handle it, doesn't mean I didn't want to feel like you cared about me. "

"Why keep playing this sad game, of who should really take the blame "

Scrooge had never realized that he had isolated Donald. Said nephew soon began to speak again.

"You and Grandpa Fergus didn't talk for decades. You two were mad at each other for years, before I was even born. And you didn't fix your relationship until a few months ago."

Donald sat down again, closer this time, and fiddled with a piece of grass. Scrooge looked confused at the slight change in subject.

"And? "

Donald sighed.

"Why did you guys fight?"

Scrooge answered immediately.

"Because he never supported me. He never gave me what Ah needed. Everything ah became, ah became despite his lack of support. Ah turned out how a a am to show that Ah-"

Suddenly Scrooge pauses, and looks at Donald 's knowing gaze.

"That you.. what?"

Scrooge continued .

"Ah figured ah would be better without him, and have an even greater life than he did. A better job then he did. More money than he had. And that Ah'd raise my kids better that he did." As Scrooge finished his sentence, he looks at Donald, realizing what he had done.

"Ah made you feel like ah did, didn't ah?"

Donald nods and opens his mouth to speak .

And so did Great Grandpa Dirty Dingus to Grandpa Fergus. It's a McDuck family cycle. I never wanted us to turn out the same way. I tried to fight it , but it still happened. A relationship broken because of misunderstandings and mistakes"

Scrooge was still confused. He placed a hand on Donald's shoulder, prompting the duck to look up at him.

"What happened with me and Grandpa Fergus, was both of our faults. Ah pushed him aside in my quest for a life full things ah never had : fortune, success,and opportunity. He never told me about the dime, and let me push him away. Ah was the one to blame for the Spear of Selene. And ah left yew feeling hurt for years, without even realizing, and knowing that Ah'm the reason why yew're hurt in the first place.Yew didn't do anything wrong. How is that like us?"

Donald let out a wry chuckle and started to speak.

"The memories will fade away,"

"You did a lot of things that messed up our relationship, but I am partially to blame for some things. I shouldn't have let all of these emotions fester inside of me for all these years. And I shouldn't have been as hard on you about the Spear of Selene."

Scrooge was incredulous.

"But lad, Aye was the one who had it built behind your back, and Ah didn't hid the Spear from her well enough."

Donald shook his head.

"Della was already a grown up, like me. She was make decisions for herself, and she made one. A very bad decision, but her own. And I shouldn't have put all of the blame on you, when it wasn't entirely your fault. I just directed it towards you because you were still on this planet. I was heartbroken, and acted out of anger, not reason. "

Scrooge started speak, but Donald put his hand up,silencing him.

"They're fading further everyday"

"And," Donald sighed, looking up at his Uncle.

"I should have had more faith in you. When Magica attacked, Mrs.B told me and the boys that you nearly went bankrupt trying to find Della. I always thought you had just left it alone. That you never searched for her. "

Suddenly, Donald stopped talking and furrowed his brows, looking away from the hurt expression forming in his Uncle's face.

"No, wait. I convinced myself that you didn't search for her. That you couldn't care about her. How could you, when you had just gotten her blasted off into space, taking her away from her home, her kids? Taken away from me?"

"You want the stream to change its course, before it floods you with remorse"

He stops, then starts again. "I couldn't allow myself to think that you could still care. That this one mistake didn't mean you were a terrible person. Deep down I think I always knew. But I denied it. Because I needed someone to blame for the Spear of Selene. I couldn't blame Della, because she was gone. I took all of my anger and sadness and directed it towards you. And I let you push me aside. I let myself push YOU aside. I shouldn't have done that.

" You only need to hit the brakes, to free yourself of your mistakes "

"And I shouldn't have kept the boys away from you. I didn't want them to interact with you. I didn't even want them to know that you existed. I thought that if you weren't in their lives, and if we lived safe and adventure - free, then nothing bad can happen to them. And we could be safe and happy. But I was wrong. Over these past two years, and especially since Della returned, I've never seen the boys this happy. Adventuring together makes a spark appear in their eyes that I hadn't seen before. And it makes me so happy that they know their family. And that they know you."

When Donald stopped speaking, he looked up at his Uncle. The younger duck was shocked to see tears in his Uncle's eyes.

"Lad, Ah'm so grateful to have both the boys and yew in my life. Ah cannae imagine it without yew."

Donald reached over and hugged his Uncle. Scrooge gave a sharp intake of breath, blinking at his nephew for a few seconds, before he hugged Donald back.

" If it's too hard to forgive then just give, let go of the weight that won't let you live "

Slowly, the two ducks stood up from the grass, and brushed themselves off. They look at each other, and Scrooge gave Donald an unsure, yet hopeful smile, that Donald gladly gave back. Both Uncle and nephew walked into the dimly lit Manor, hopeful for a new beginning. Things weren't back to the way they were before, and they may never be again. But they let go. And everything will be alright.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I've ever written & and the first one I've ever published. Hope that you like it. Please let me know what you think!! I will soon post this on my Tumblr account, of the same name, Donzepan:https://donzepan.tumblr.com.


End file.
